The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, to storage devices including semiconductor memories and operating methods thereof.
A storage device is a device storing data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. A storage device may include a device storing data in a magnetic disk such as a HDD (hard disk drive) and a device storing data in a semiconductor memory. In some embodiments, a storage device may include a nonvolatile memory such as an SSD (solid state drive), a memory card, etc.
Examples of a nonvolatile memory may include a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change RAM), a MRAM (magnetic RAM), a RRAM (resistive RAM), a FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology develops, the integration and capacity of nonvolatile memory and storage devices are continuously increasing. Higher integration of nonvolatile memory and storage devices has the advantage of reducing production costs. However, as the scale of nonvolatile memory and storage devices is reduced, and the structure of these devices is changed due to the higher integration, various problems that were not previously known are arising. These problems may damage data stored in the nonvolatile memory or storage device, and thereby degrade the reliability of these devices.